That Locket
by Roses x Are x Red
Summary: What if Alice has known about her past all along; she just doesn't tell anyone and for good reason. She fears it would hurt her family too much. Can a locket from her childhood make her reveal all? Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight :(**

**AN: I hope you like this; I've had this idea for a while now but I've only just managed to get it into writing!**

**Could be seen as AU but might not be seen that way. It could fit totally in Stephanie Meyer's vision of Alice's past but might not be seen that way by some.**

**Enjoy!**

_--------------_

_I've always known about my past. It was never a mystery to me. Parts of it I enjoyed looking back on but this part; this part was the stuff of nightmares. _

_---------------_

APOV

"Isabella Cullen! Get yourself out of that bed with your husband and get your butt down here!" Bella and Edward had not left each other's sides since the wedding; they were inseparable and I didn't doubt that when Bella did eventually get down here; Edward would be with her. I decided to head upstairs hoping that they had finished doing whatever they had been doing. Ramming on the door and almost breaking it, eventually got them out of bed.

"Sorry Alice, we were just talking about my human life and how fragile I was," this made small memory flicker in my mind. I banished it as soon as I had felt it.

"Yeah right. Tell me what you were _really _doing. No! Actually, don't." this made Bella giggle. She knew I knew; she knew the whole house knew but nobody really cared. "So, Bella; you know what we're doing today don't you?"

"No?" She questioned though I knew she knew.

"We're going shopping Bella to buy you a new wardrobe." She groaned and was about to protest. "But Bella, it's not going to be just clothes shopping. No, we're going to buy you a new car aswell. I've been thinking about what would suit you. The Ferrari is perfect but the boys seem to spend more time in it than you do. I was thinking maybe and Audi; comfortable, fast and stylish?" Bella didn't reply she just looked at me. "Bella, you need to participate or I will just decide for you." She seemed to have a mental battle with herself. I knew the options she would be considering. She would either keep being non-responsive and continue to let me choose everything for her. Or, she would decide she wanted a say and help me choose.

"I'm thinking an Audi would be good; but maybe something a little faster?" I grinned; today was going to be a good day.

---------------

"Bella I have a question for you,"

"Fire away,"

"You got an antique teddy bear because?" She grinned.

"It looked like Edward," We laughed as we walked back to the car, now _cars, _to head home. Bella had, in the end decided on an Audi R8 V10 in black with pink sideblades. I liked it and decided that I would ask for one from Jasper for my birthday.

I stopped. We had just walked past an old second hand shop.

"Bella? Can we just go back to that second and shop one minute?" She looked puzzled.

"Alice you hate second hand things. But, yes if you want to," She followed me in silence. I was sure I had recognised it. I hadn't been seeing things and I was right. There in the window of the shop on the central display was my locket. I was given it as a baby by my father who had worked in the army and had gone to war. I had worn it throughout my life. Up until the day I was taken into the asylum where it was taken away from me; not that I had wanted it anymore. I had always doubted I would have ended up there if my father had still been living with us. I had always preferred him to my mother; he had a much more relaxed way of looking at life. He liked to take things as they came and always helped other people. In that sense the army was the perfect job and lifestyle for him though I knew he hated the violence of the wars.

The locket was exactly the same as I remembered it. It was 18 carat gold and was engraved with a floral pattern on the front. The chain was thin and I remembered that it was easy to get into knots; especially when you were just a toddler. I stepped into the shop to be greeted by an elderly lady. The shop was full of weird and wonderful things. It wasn't just a second hand shop it was an _antique _second hand shop. For a second I wondered why my locket was in an antique shop but soon realised that I hadn't seen that locket for almost one hundred years. I pointed to the locket and asked the lady if I could see it. She told me about it and how it had pictures of people in it that looked just like me and how in the locket there was a lovely letter from a father to his daughter named Alice. She asked me my name; I lied. I told her my name was Mary. Bella understood by now and stood in silence pretending to look at something.

I carefully opened the locket, remembering how old it was. I stifled a gasp at the pictures inside. My mother and Cynthia were together in our garden. Mother sat under a parasol smiling at me with Cynthia just a baby in her arms. I could remember taking that picture though I had only been young myself with the help of my father. It hadn't been that picture that made me gasp initially though. In the second picture; the one on the right hand side was my father and I. I was only about four years old and was sat on his lap. The photograph was taken at the same time as the one of my mother and sister. I had decided I wanted pictures in my locket and so we took some for me to have. I turned the locket over to find a price sticker over the place I knew to have my name engraving on it. The price startled me. It was a lot more than I expected. The price label read $3000. I asked her why it was worth so much and she said three reasons. Age, because it was gold and because of the engravings. I was planning on buying it but looking at the price tag I wondered whether it was worth the money. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Buy it Mary," I knew I wanted to buy it and Bella just made me want it more. I paid the lady who looked pleased that she'd sold something. I walked out the shop feeling elated that I'd found a lost bit of my past. We got into the Porsche and the Audi and drove home. Before we began running to the house; far enough away that the family couldn't hear our conversations and Edward couldn't hear my thoughts Bella stopped me.

"You have some explaining to do Alice."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight :(**

**AN: Thanks to everyone who either reviewed, added to favs or alerts!**

**Enjoy!**

I should have seen this coming. I did, but not in the way I should have. I should have 'seen' Bella asking me this, what she asked and my responses but I hadn't. My mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of how far I would go in telling her. I would tell her about my father and my family but would I go as far as to tell her about the asylum and my transformation? I didn't know. But I was about to find out.

"Alice, you have to give me some answers. You can't just expect me to think nothing of, you of all people, going into an antique second hand store. Waltzing up to the lady and ask to see a locket which has pictures in it you recognise of people who look like you. There's letters written to a girl called Alice from her father. I know it was your locket Alice, but you've never spoken of a father before."

I'd officially decided. I would tell Bella everything; open up to someone like I had never opened up to anyone but Jasper before. I would tell her because she was the only person Edward couldn't read. He could read Jasper but I knew Jasper would do anything to hide it and he had found out years ago before we came to live with the Cullens. It would hurt Bella but I suddenly craved someone to tell; somebody to understand.

"Bella, I'm going to open up to you like I never have with anyone but Jasper before. You mustn't tell anybody else in our family this and must keep your thoughts hidden from Edward. It would hurt them all too much, especially him."

"Of course Alice, I won't tell anyone anything you don't want me to tell them," She smiled encouragingly at me.

"When I was a baby my father gave me this locket but it was empty. He was in the army and had to go away to war almost all the time. The army was perfect for him; he was helping others whilst getting the money his family needed. He hated the violence though; he hated to kill people. When he came home one year I sat our family in the garden and we took some photos with our new camera; one of me and my father, one of my mother and my sister. That was how our family naturally split.

I only ever saw my father three times after that. When I was seven, when I was ten and when I became a teenager. I never saw him again after that. He went to fight a week or so after my thirteenth birthday and never came back. He was killed in some kind of animal attack in the middle of the desert; miles away from where they were heading. It wasn't until recently that I realised how he was killed. There were four other men with him and all were killed in the same fashion.

This saw the start of my premonitions. The fact my father was dead pulled me into a deep depression. I spent a lot of time alone just thinking and soon began to see snippets of the near future in my dreams. The dreams would be vivid and I would always remember them. I would write them down and when they started to come true I told my mother. That was probably the biggest mistake of my life as she, within two months sent me to the asylum where I would stay.

The premonitions only got clearer and more frequent as I was locked up with only three other women as company. They still always came true with no exceptions. I spent six years in that asylum only seeing the light of day for a few minutes a day and only eating one meal a day. I don't know how I survived, but I did.

The people in the asylum took the locket away from me the moment they realised I had it. They gave it back to my mother who obviously gave it to a shop to sell.

The man who spoke to us every day seemed slightly out of the ordinary to me and always asked me about my premonitions. He was the only person who believed in what I saw and thought that I wasn't going mad. He was inhumanly beautiful and had an air about which made him different to anyone else I'd ever met. He was tall and blond; the doctor of the asylum," I slowed down when I said doctor as a look of recognition crossed Bella's face.

"Carlisle changed you?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, but not without a cost. I began to see a young blonde man in my dreams and learnt that his name was James. I told Carlisle that he was somewhat like him and appeared to be coming this way. Carlisle seemed worried at my analysis but believed me as always. The next night I saw the man actually in the asylum. Carlisle immediately got another man who I had noticed to be like him, who I learnt was his brother to look after me. He had the same golden eyes and blond hair and had the same air about him. I liked him too.

As my premonitions had foretold James came. He tried to capture me but was stopped by Carlisle's brother. They fought like no humans I had never seen fight and that proved it to me. I had believed that they were something other than human when I had met them but my mother's teachings told me it wasn't possible.

Something hit me, _hard. _It hurt and as I heard cracks I knew it had broken something. The pain didn't affect me; I had been immune to it since my mother abandoned me but soon enough I was pulled under.

I awoke in a room alone. I was shocked by the new sensations I was feeling. I could see _everything_ and I could hear everything too. I could hear a conversation going on through the walls three cells down and I could see every individual grain of sand in the concrete built walls. Why wasn't Carlisle or his brother here? A new sensation hit me as a girl walked past the door to the room I was in. My throat burned and I killed her and drained her of all her blood. I felt immediately disgusted and ran out of the building, not caring who saw me, away from that place. I saw a familiar figure leaning over the edge of a bridge, looking into the river. I approached him. He spoke to me: "How are you feeling Alice? I see you fed on that girl who walked past you. I hope you didn't know her." I replied telling him the truth about how I felt and admitting that I did kill the girl but didn't know her. He told me about myself; what I was and what I could do.

But then he told me he had to go away. He couldn't stay anywhere near the asylum. He didn't tell me why but it didn't take me long to find out. His brother was killed by James while they fought to protect me. Carlisle was changing me whilst his brother fought; if he wanted to save me he couldn't help his brother. James ran away; not giving Carlisle the chance to kill him first. Edward and Esme were with Carlisle then and they knew that I existed. They were at their house; it was just a normal day for Carlisle and his brother at work as far as they knew.

That's why none of us ever mention it. Edward and Esme have always felt the guilt. They could have helped Carlisle to save him but he always tells them that they weren't to know. It would bring great pain on our family if anyone were to find out. It makes me feel guilty although I had no choice in the matter and it makes Carlisle sad and angry. The restraint he showed in not killing James the moment he laid eyes on him was brilliant.

Carlisle explained my past to me before he ran away and got the shock of his life when he saw me again with Jasper. There was a deep part of him that didn't want me there because of the memories but his compassionate side won him over. He took me in but for many years afterwards whenever he looked at me it hurt him. I felt the same way and when the rest of the family were out of the house we would talk about it. Esme, Edward and Jasper knew but they never felt it like we did. It was nice just to sit and talk to someone I knew understood how I felt.

You have to promise me something Bella. Even though Edward and Esme know, you must never mention anything about it in front of them. It breaks their hearts and makes them feel so guilty every time they think or talk about it. Carlisle too; it would hurt him a lot to think about it again. That's our only protection from it; we don't think about it. Small things remind me of it all the time but I always banish the thoughts from my mind, I know if I delve into them I'll just get hurt.

Do you promise me that Bella?" She just nodded and we walked in a thoughtful silence back to the house.


End file.
